


Correct deductions

by killerweasel



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 10:23:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's something incredibly satisfying in knowing you were correct.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Correct deductions

Title: Correct deductions  
Fandom: _Sherlock_  
Characters: Anderson, Sherlock Holmes  
Word Count: 300  
Rating: G  
A/N: AU after _Many Happy Returns_  
Warnings: n/a  
Summary: There's something incredibly satisfying in knowing you were correct.

 

Sherlock Holmes is sitting on Anderson's couch when he goes to make himself breakfast. Anderson's knees threaten to buckle and he has to brace himself on the wall to keep from falling over. "I was right." The laugh that follows is just shy of being hysterical.

"I honestly don't care how you survived the fall or what happened on the roof. I don't even care what happened to Richard Brook or Jim Moriarty or whoever he was." Anderson runs his fingers through his hair. "I just want you to tell me if all the evidence I've complied and my deductions about which cases you've been involved in are correct. If I'm right about some of them, that will make it worth losing my damn job."

Sherlock flips through everything in the folder on the coffee table and glances at the marks Anderson had made on the map. "You did all of this on your own?" Anderson nods. "I have to say I'm almost impressed by what you've gathered, Anderson. You're clearly nowhere near as stupid as I thought you were. By the way, that beard makes you look like a deranged mountain goat."

He stares at Anderson for a moment. "You didn't do out of guilt." Something crosses his face. "You did it because you knew something didn't quite add up and you wanted to prove to the world you could figure it out."

"I just needed to prove it to one person." Anderson smiles. "And I think I've managed to do that."

"Indeed." Sherlock gets to his feet. "Your case is going to be under review again in two weeks. You'll be back on the job soon after."

"How can you be so sure?"

Sherlock gives Anderson his typical 'don't be an idiot' glare before leaving.

"Welcome back, Sherlock."


End file.
